


Drifting Farther

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Donatello has been captured by the Newtralizer-- but he knows his brothers are coming for him.After all, it's only been a few weeks... right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Drifting Farther

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr:  
> "oh oh! What about a cocktail of drugs and tail sex for newtraello? Since salamanders dont have penis and Don won't be so eager..."

Newtralizer’s ship is monstrous: a battered fighter craft recovered from the Kraang, illuminated by an eerie blue glow that drifts from room to room. Bleeping panels of light and electronics decorate the surrounding walls: machines and terminals buzzing an unknown alien language. The walls and floor are made of a smooth, plastic-like material: paradoxically cold and hot to the touch, and that material stretches over the entirety of the ship, covering any windows leading to the depths of space. 

“No,” Newtralizer replies with a smirk when Donatello asks to see outside, as if he can see his heart shattering through his shell.

Beyond the main console lies a mess hall, and beyond that lies a workshop, followed by the crew quarters— bedrooms, really. There are three, enough for a small crew, but Donatello has only ever seen one of them.

Donatello hasn’t left the bedroom. 

Not much, at least. There have been times, albeit few, where he’s been given access to the workshop, and to the computer terminals scattered around the ship. The technology is similar, if not the same, as the Kraang’s own: a jumbled mess of alien symbols. Sometimes he’s able to get somewhere with it: fix a broken flight-navigation system or— or repair a weapon. Other times he’s much too exhausted, barely able to fight the drugs he’s kept on.

And that’s when he’s in the bedroom: fixed to the bed like a trophy, chains of solid light cinched around his neck, wrists and ankles. It’s a large room, decorated by grand structures and trophies from around the galaxy, or at least those that the Kraang hadn’t confiscated: alien weaponry of all kinds, and several heads of unfamiliar creatures Donatello didn’t care to study, worried he may be joining them. 

Instead, he spends his days watching the holographic display of celestial bodies mounted at the base of the bed, or the screen resting above it showing the view from the helm of the ship. The universe surrounding them at his fingertips, shimmering in a cool blue light, just barely out of his reach. 

That’s what he’s doing when Newtralizer pulls him down against his body, parting his legs with his knees. Donatello shudders as he’s spread by the alien’s tail, submitting himself to this familiar dance, but he doesn’t look away from the map of the universe. His eyes, glazed and hooded, remain fixated on one particular spot. One particular orb floating in the denseness of space, crawling ever further away from them. 

He loses sight of it for but a moment as fingers scrape and grope at his slit, lazily toying it open, pushing inside, grinding into the sensitive flesh. Donatello hiccups when his cock spills out into the open, face burning, skin tingling all over in anticipation, eyes squeezed almost to a close. But then they’re open again, barely seeing, yet refusing to look away, his heart thumping against his chest. 

They’re coming for him. He knows they are.

They have to be.

Newtralizer breathes into his ear, runs a finger up his need. Before, his touch had been rough and demanding, but now it felt softer— playful, even. Had he just been getting used to it? Donatello buckles against him, raspy breath quickening when Newtralizer begins to slide his tail in and out of him because _ohmygod_ why did it always feel so good? 

It makes it near impossible to focus when he’s being fucked, or— or whenever Newtralizer is just _near_ him. His skin burns to the slightest touch, and Donatello heart races to the sound of his voice, or even to his scent. It’s impossible to work: impossible to fashion any kind of escape route. A communicator or— or if he could even get the escape pod working. Wherever he is, Newtralizer is there. Watching him. Touching him. Tugging him on a leash.

“Do you know how long it has been?” Newtralizer asks suddenly, slipping his tail out, and it takes Donatello a full minute to gather his thoughts in response. How long had it been since he’d been captured? Of course— of course he knew. He’d been waiting, _watching_ the Earth drift away from him.

“Two...weeks,” he says, breathless, then wrinkles his brow, recalculating. “Two… _Three_ weeks.” He was sure of it.

Newtralizer seems to consider that for a moment, murmuring, raking his claws over flesh and shell, purring when Donatello’s cock leaps upwards for attention. Then he nudges his snout against his ear, and Donatello can feel the smile creep over his mouth.

“It has been nearly half an earth year.”

Donatello’s blood turns icy. 

“No… No I’m… It can’t…” He wrinkles his nose, head spinning with numbers, though the gears creak and groan as they turn. “I… I’ve been _watching_."

His eyes fall back on the hologram in front of them, on the fading image of his home, and his heart settles. Not— Not that far! It can’t have been. His brothers would have rescued him by then. Would have— Would have done _something_ to get him back! 

Newtralizer shifts beneath him and taps a sequence into a panel built into the side of the bed. The holograph shimmers for a second, the planets and sun fizzling and glitching on account of the damaged technology, before snapping to a different view. A cluster of worlds and suns and moons Donatello couldn’t hope to recognise. 

Everything slows to a crawl. He creases his brow and scans the map, eyes zipping left and right trying to find the trick—the illusion, the—the glitch! Tries to push away the fear, tries to swallow his heart as it scales his throat. Already knows the truth by the time the windows to the right finally crack open, and when he finally gets his first direct glimpse of this unfamiliar galaxy: a pair of alien suns shining in the distant void, surrounded by planets and structures he’d never seen before.

He’d been watching a _recording_. 

It’s then that Newtralizer chooses to push right into him, pushes so far in that Donatello’s cock leaps in response. His low moans are broken by a gasp, and then warped into shattered, breathy whines as Newtralizer fucks him, fills him, flicks his tail against his prostate until he’s begging to come. Begging for Newtralizer to finish him.

But he won’t, and Donatello whimpers as he’s emptied, as Newtralizer lifts him and twists him away from the holograph, as Newtralizer pierces his skin with another needle and depresses the fluid into him, as Newtralizer fills him back up and lets him rest on his chest.

Newtralizer gives a harsh laugh.

“You will make a fine trophy,” he says as he moves. His face is rough— scarred by battle with eyes as cold as death, but their intense gaze draws him in helplessly. “Life extensions can last thousands of Earth years. You will be kept in pristine form.” He says it as if it’s supposed to avert his fears— as if it’s meant to make him feel better. 

Donatello just whines as his stomach knots.

And he hiccups, cock straining between their bodies, when Newtralizer presses their snouts together in a way that could almost be intimate but— but he’s sneering at him, and whispering into his ear, and licking his cheek and biting his neck. Donatello’s chest goes tight, his eyes flutter, his head spins and swerves, and the thoughts of the map—of _home_ — begin to trickle from his mind as the drugs work through him.


End file.
